


Can you teach me? Help me learn?

by jamesm97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Coming back from the dead, Dead Aiden, Dead Ethan, Dead Kate, Earth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Isaac Leaves, Jackson Comes Back, Kira and Stiles are bros, Kitsune Stiles, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Nogitsune Trauma, Scott is a Bad Friend, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Stiles makes a deal with a god for Allison], Teen Romance, The pack don't know how to handle Stiles, Were-Creatures, Werecreature Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira's mom (or like Stiles enjoys calling her yu-yu for Noshiko Yukimora.) Taught him the thirteen different types of Kitsune.  because he has become one right after the Nogitsune was killed.</p>
<p>Stiles spends more time with Kira and her mother than anyone else Scott hates him but he is just too nice to say it.</p>
<p>Stiles needs to redeem himself and he will</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kitsune

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter an introduction not a lot of words spoke just a lot of information.
> 
> Also some stuff about Kitsune's might not be right Google can only help so much and it contradicts its self all the time 
> 
> hope you enjoy

After the pack defeated the Nogitsune they all treated him differentially.

Scott could just about talk to him.

Isaac almost killed Stiles because Allison was dead. But he really was just hurt because his girlfriend told her ex that she was still in love with him and always was and nobody was better than him while he watched on Stiles understood the hurt.

Isaac left for Paras with Argent leaving the pack behind the next day, Stiles thinks Scott blames him because he is right it is all Stiles fault.

Having the Nogitsune possess him and then being killed turned Stiles into Kitsune himself just like Kira and her mother.

Kira and her mother where sweet hearts they helped train Stiles and kept his new were creature status secret.

Kira's mom (or like Stiles enjoys calling her yu-yu for Noshiko Yukimora.) Taught him the thirteen different types of Kitsune. 

She has been the best person in the world and she became loyal and protective over Stiles because of what he done when Ethan tried to kill her out of revenge because she summoned the Nogitsune originally and then summoned the Oni.

But Stiles felt some sort of tug she was like his mother so Stiles shoved Ethan the teen fell and landed on the glass coffee table.

A piece of glass lodged in his bran killing him instantly and Stiles had another death in his hands. 

 

Malia and him started dating in secret they felt an attraction they haven't gone past making out and cuddling since the first time they lost there virginity to each other three weeks ago at the echien house but right now they are amazing Malia even said she loves him and he said it back.

They were waiting to tell people about there relationship because Peter keeps insisting that he is Malia's father and Stiles doesn't want to be killed for being with his possible maybe daughter.

Lydia was the only one that knows about everything in Stiles life including his new status as were creature and his romantic relationship with Malia.

Lydia clung to Stiles when Allison and Aiden died and never let go Stiles felt his romantic love give way to sisterly love and vowed to protect and make Lydia love someone again.

When they talked about it she drunkenly admitted she may still be in love with Jackson.

Stiles has a plan set in motion all ready he just needs to wait because conning Derek Hale into giving you money is so not easy.

Malia is in on the plan though and is trying her hand at Peter seeing as he wants to prove he can be a good father she keeps dropping little hints.

Such as in the middle of a pack meeting she turned to Stiles knowing full well everyone could hear her and stage whispered " you know Stiles my birthday is coming up in a week and if you wanna buy me a present you can take me to London" The pack stopped talking and watched the teens.

Stiles surged forward kissing her that wasn't a part of the plan to out there secret relationship but Stiles couldn't help it Malia answered the kiss anyway.

"Anything you want I will get you no matter what" Stiles said and he ment it. It stopped being about the plan and was about them.

Malia seemed to notice because she sat in his lap and kissed him fiercely.

Peter broke his finger but it healed thanks to the fox abilities not that anyone accept Lydia and Kira knows anyway.

The point is Stiles found two tickets to London for the weekend of Malia's birthday on his pillow when he got home from school the next day.

Malia suggested she try scam a car next but Stiles thought to quit while there where ahead.

However Malia found a bright red Ferrari outside of the loft the next day from Peter she was staying at the loft because her dad kicked her out. Malia was joking about the car so she told Peter cars scare her which is true after she killed her mother and sister in there car.

Peter was surprisingly understanding and gave her the deed and told her its hers to do what she wants with it.

So Malia signed the deed over to Stiles and gave him it as his Christmas present for the next 100 years.

Peter actually calmed down some he even took Stiles and Malia out for something to eat and told Stiles if he ever hurt her Stiles will be found in the woods.

Malia agreed to a DNA test so they know for sure if peter if the father.

Speaking of Fathers the sheriff shit a brick when he found a Ferrari in the drive way and shit further when Stiles told him Malia gave him it as a gift and showed him the deed.

However the weird thing was the new car gave Stiles a sudden popularity boost and everyone wanted to talk to him he just ignored there prying and stuck to the rocky relationships he all ready has.

That leads him to right now Kira's house pizza in the middle of the table while Yu-Yu talks more about Kitsune's.

Lydia sometimes joins the lessons and adds in little facts about what she has read and asked if they are true. And she is hear now.

Yu-Yu taught them all that:

 

The Kitsune are an aspect of the elements, meaning that they have ties to their abilities from each of these. The elements are broken down into 13 categories and the Kitsune are divided into each type:

Kaze (Wind), A wind Kitsune's natural element it feels at ease when it is out in the open air close to nature when it feels the wind its body thrums with energy. 

 

Kasai (Fire), a Fire Kitsune would be unaffected by fire, could easily feed from the element of fire to strengthen itself, and would use fox fire with ease

Kawa (River), a water Kitsune would not use fox fire too well, but would be a natural healer, and would thrive near or in water. 

Tengoku (Heaven), A heaven Kitsune is rare so rare that its powers are unknown and its is considered to be a myth. There is however journals that say a Tengoku can travel freely between realms and speak to those in heaven.

Sanda (Thunder), A Sanda or thunder Kitsune can not only use foxfire with ease but it can absorb electricity and store the energy in its body and release it when needed.

This is what Kira is but she still needs to learn more.

Yama (Mountain), A mountain Kitsune is the lone fox it doesn't seek a family its powers of empathy make them crazy so more than often they retreat to high mountains to cut themselves of from the world that's where the names comes from.

Kukan (Void), Void Kitsune or Nogitsune lives for one thing its self it wishes to cause chaos pain and strife and Stiles knows this all to well.

Seishin (Spirit), A spirit Kitsune can contact the dead and make a incorporal form of the dead person to be summoned, this Kitsune allows people to move on and say there good byes to there loved ones.

Jikan (Time), A time Kitsune is said to be able to control time whether that be by rewinding time or time travel all of time is at this Kitsune's fingertips and they protect the world from things that could alter history. 

Mori (Forest), A forest Kitsune is a smalled version of a Earth Kitsune its job is to help nature flourish. This type of Kitsune can create illusions that can lure people that would mean the forest harm to there deaths. However the Kitsune is not evil it never inflicts damage on its enemy's it only allows them to think he does. 

Umi (Ocean), a water Kitsune just like a Zenko would not use fire too well, but would be a natural healer, and would thrive near or in water. However a Umi thrives near the ocean and is at its strongest when it is near enough to water so it is able to manipulate it. 

This is what Yu-Yu is she is a really powerful healer and loves to manipulate water to throw at Stiles and Kira

and Ongaku (Music). A music Kitsune can predict patterns and future events using music.

Chikyu (Earth), A earth Kitsune can feel the earth all around them it can sense movement for miles from the vibrations in the ground, with enough training they can manipulate all aspects of nature to do what there will commands.

After a lot of tests including being burned almost drowned conducting a ceremony to contact the dead and being played music Stiles mentor came to the conclusion he is a Chikyu and now Yu-Yu refuses to call him Stiles instead always calling him Chikyu. Kira, Lydia and Kashikoi (that's Stiles nickname for Mr Yukimora it means wise) all now call him Chikyu and when they do it in public the pack are puzzled.

Yu-Yu also told them that Kitsune's get a power as well as there element.

Kira got the power of skilled hand to hand combat as well as master swordsmanship even though she has never been trained in her life she took to fighting like a duck to water.

When the Nogitsune took over Stiles it had the power of teleportation that is how it was at one place in one second and then somewhere else in the next.

Yu-Yu has the power of Illusion Manipulation however she doesn't like to use it so she sticks to her normal powers.

Stiles power was handy but it wasn't an active power but it will come in very useful.

He can sense other peoples powers like Kira's fighting and swordsmanship powers he can also sense the powers of the Kitsune and instantly tell which senses where stronger and which where the weakest.

Kira has good eyesight however her hearing isn't what it should be yet.

Where as Yu-Yu is the opposite with her old age her eye sight has decreased some what but here other senses are high up more powerful than and of the werewolf's Stiles checked out with his power. 

Also Yu-Yu's Illusion power was at the weakest level from not being used.

Stiles can sense something in Danny it is a power that even Danny doesn't know and Stiles just has like a catalogue of what powers are what.

Danny is a lunar child which means he has a dormant werewolf gene in his system and he has the power of lunar empowerment which means all his skills are enhanced on the full moon.

At least Stiles can sense if anyone has any powers when he comes into contact with them. 

That is if Lydia doesn't kill him first when she finds out that Stiles and Malia are going to London to beg her Ex boyfriend to come back this weekend.

And also the way Scott has been avoiding him it looks as if he might be kicked out if the pack.

Only time will tell.


	2. London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for more and I delivered here you go Chapter 2 I plan to make this a multi chapter fic

Stiles and Malia boarded the plane to London they were both nervous as hell, Stiles because he doesn't know if Jackson will accept what he says and will come back with him.

 

And Malia because she has never flew before.

 

The flight is long and Stiles new found senses from being a Kitsune play up because they obviously don't like flying.

 

Surprisingly Malia loves it.

 

"Come one Stiles it's not that bad" Malia tells him and yeah easy for her to say.

 

"Seriously what I would give for your perfect controle over the senses" Stiles admits.

 

"I spent most of my life in a coyote's body my senses had to be the highest because I would have became pray otherwise" Malia tells him.

 

"I'm going to sleep" Stiles tells her moodily because those stupid engine turbines feel like their going off right next to his head.

 

Next thing Stiles knows he is being shaken away by Malia.

 

"Babe were here" She says and Stiles wakes with a start his hand goes instantly to the piece of paper containing Jackson's address in his pocket.

He and Malia grab their backpacks all they needed was a backpack because they will only be hear for a few days they didn't need much.

 

As soon as Stiles got off the plane he went to the currency exchange counter because he needed to trade his money for British Pounds.

 

Thanks to an anonymous donation (Peter Hale) Stiles and Malia had a £1000 Pounds each to spend.

 

"Do you think we should go check into the hotel first or go right to Jackson's house?" Stiles asks Malia.

 

"It's one o'clock now why don't we go check in the Airport hotel is like right over the road that way we don't have to carry our backpacks all around London with us" Malia suggested and it was a smart choice.

 

Stiles agreed and the two made their way to their hotel and all the way their all Stiles can think about is how can he get Jackson to come back with him.

 

As soon as Stiles and Malia are shown to their hotel room Malia makes a break for the bed an jumps up and down like a big child.

 

Stiles puts all their stuff away and makes sure to fold them correctly, Jesus Christ he is turning into a house husband.

 

Stiles clears his mind and focuses his power to sense other peoples powers and focuses his powers on Malia's sense of smell.

 

Kira's mom Yu-Yu showed him how his power could be used not only to sense other peoples powers but it could also be used to replicate other peoples powers, or enhance his own ability's for a short period of time.

 

After enhancing his own sense of smell from Malia's he sniffed the room out to make sure it's clean, he knows he can't catch anything now but cleanliness and personal hygiene isn't something to be taken lightly. 

 

"Stiles did you just copy my sense of smell" Malia asks raising an eye brow.

 

"How did you know?" Stiles smiles.

 

"Because every time you copy one of my ability's it feels like my own get a little boost" Malia says.

 

"Just wanted to make sure the room is clean" Stiles said.

 

"Well stop it because I can smell the couple down the hall having sex and it smells so bad" Malia says holding her nose.

 

Stiles chuckles and cuts the invisible thread between the powers resulting in Malia's senses to return to their normal level as well as Stiles's.

 

"Come on let's get to Jackson and maybe go out for something to eat after" Malia suggests and Stiles can only nod.

 

Stiles and Malia went out and Stiles flagged down one of the many black cab's driving past.

 

He gave the driver the address and the driver drove them their.

 

It wasn't long before they were pulling up at Jackson's house.

 

It was just as big and as elegant as the one in Beacon Hills, just with less windows.

 

Stiles paid the cab and he and Malia made their way up the path, they seen two cars up the path Jackson's porch was Still in storage in Beacon Hills.

 

Stiles tried to work up the courage to knock on the door but he couldn't.

 

Malia sighed at her boyfriend and knocked on the door whilst rolling her eyes.

 

It took a minute or two for someone to answer.

 

The door flung open to revel Jackson.

 

"Stiles?" Jackson said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think should happen?


	3. Gee Thanks Jackson!

Jackson launched himself at Stiles hugging the smaller teen and his once arch rival.

 

As quick as the hug was initiated Jackson quickly pulled back holding his nose.

 

"Ew Stilinski you stink what is that smell?" Jackson says holding his nose.

 

Stiles smiles and focused his power sensing abilities on Jackson and he could tell her had a much sharper sense of smell than the werewolves back in Beacon Hills however his strength was severely lacking what with being an omega after all.

 

"Gee thanks Jackson! That means a lot" Stiles retorted.

 

"I'm being serious you smell supernatural but you're not a werewolf or anything I know what are you?" Jackson asks his blue eyes shining a bit.

 

Malia's claws came out at the sight of Jackson's blue eyes and she moved in front of Stiles.

 

Stiles huffed and nudges Malia with his arm, she rolled her eyes and put the claws away.

 

"You get your self a werewolf bodyguard?" Jackson smirks.

 

"She's not a werewolf she's a coyote and she's my girlfriend not my bodyguard" Stiles says calmly.

 

"How they hell did you pull that?" Jackson says.

 

Stiles lost his shit for a couple of seconds he let his own claws come out they were the same as a werewolf just looked more orange and were much sharper, Stiles pushed Jackson into his own front door and held him off the ground with his strength. "That is a her and her name is Malia disrespect her again and I will use these pretty claws to slice your balls off" Stiles spat out and the dropped Jackson back on his feet.

 

"Sorry Malia I meant no disrespect" Jackson says and Stiles smiles where Malia just waves her hand in the universal 'don't worry about it' sign. "What are you?" Jackson asked to Stiles this time.

 

"That Jackson is a long story, a story I will be glad to tell you over a coffee is their a Starbucks in this town?" Stiles says because he desperately needs a coffee.

 

"Yeah a lot of them, but their is one round the corner, let me grab my jacket and we can walk round" Jackson says dashing inside and returning in just a few seconds, with his jacket and front door keys in hand.

 

Jackson was right it was only a short walk to the Starbucks, Stiles ordered for him and Malia and Jackson ordered for himself.

 

They got their coffees and sat at a table in the corner so they can talk but with a bit more privacy.

 

Not that many people would believe in werewolves and shit if they were to over hear but you never know right?

 

"So what do you wanna know first what I am? Or why I'm here?" Stiles questioned.

 

"What are you" Jackson stated.

 

"Well Lydia told you that I got possessed by the Nogitsune right? In on of your many phone calls or skype calls or face time calls?" Stiles asked.

 

Jackson nodded even though he got the feeling Stiles was judging him for keeping in contact with Lydia.

 

"Well when I got un possessed or whatever I wasn't me I was a Kitsune like the new girl Kira did Lydia tell you about Kira?" Stiles questioned.

 

"Yeah she told me about Kitsune's she said they where foxes their are like thirteen different versions of it and the Nogitsune was one of them" Jackson says and Stiles just nods.

 

"Yeah well I'm a Kitsune and the only people that know is Malia, Lydia, Kira and Kira's mom and dad and you know" Stiles tells him.

 

"That's cool I guess your not the weak human anymore" Jackson stated.

 

"You have no Idea" Malia snorted "Trust me he has a power that lets him borrow other supernatural peoples ability's he can also cancel out one of their ability's I keep telling him to tell the pack because they could really use him but he won't" Malia speaks up.

 

"What does she mean canceling out other people ability's?" Jackson asks and he sounds jealous.

 

Stiles doesn't say anything he just stares at Jackson and focuses on taking he sense of smell away and Jackson looks scared that Stiles can do that without even touching him, Stiles gives back the ability and Jackson lets out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding in.

 

"That's really cool" Jackson admits.

 

"Now on to the reason I'm here" Stiles says.

 

"Let me guess? Lydia right?" Jackson asks.

 

"Lydia is my best friend and she is moping around and all depressed because she misses you, she still loves you and if you love her half as much as she loves you, then you will transfer back to Beacon Hill's" Stiles says.

 

"What happened to you and McCall?" Jackson asks curious.

 

"Well when I was possessed I killed Allison and ever since then he barely even looks at me"Stiles says.

 

"Stiles when the Nogitsune ordered the Oni to kill Allison you were separated from it, you know it wasn't you" Malia scolds.

 

"It still wore my face, its my face Scott sees pulling the strings, its my face he dreams of tearing apart" Stiles whispers a lone tear trailing down his face.

 

"Stiles if it means anything I know what it's like to not be in control of your body, to have someone else pulling the strings it wasn't your fault" Jackson tries to help.

 

"Jackson Lydia needs you the pack does too we have all ready lost so much maybe having someone back will help us" Stiles says before nodding to Malia.

 

Malia hands Jackson a stack of paper out of her bag.

 

"What are these?" Jackson asks while reading threw them.

 

"Those are transfer papers so you can switch back to Beacon Hills all you need is signatures and your school can email over the records" Stiles says.

 

Jackson goes to protest but Stiles raises his hand.

 

"You don't have to sign it was just in case" Stiles tells him.

 

"Stiles even if I wanted to where would I stay? My mom and dad aren't going to move back to Beacon Hills, they all ready sold their house" Jackson says.

 

"My dad said you can have the spare room in my house its not what your used too but its got all the basics you get your food and basic needs taken care off" Stiles says.

 

"What about money?"Jackson asks.

 

"Honestly I don't know, bank accounts are amazing things now adays you can wire money as fast as saying your alphabet" Stiles states.

 

"Here"Malia says handing a plane ticket over.

 

Jackson looks at the one way ticket to L.A.X airport and frowns.

 

"Compliments of Peter, use it or don't use it. I just want Lydia to be happy and to be honest I miss you too" Stiles says and he smiles a real smile at someone other than Malia and Lydia for the first time in weeks.

 

"What does Peter have to do with this?" Jackson asks.

 

"He's my father" Malia says.

 

Jackson's eyes bulge out

 

"He has actually mellowed out now a bit" Stiles says flexing his fingers remembering the time he broke them for going out with Malia.

 

"Stiles I don't know about this" Jackson says.

 

"Like I said it's your decision, go home talk to your parents about it the plane leaves tomorrow so be fast with your decision"Stiles says standing up an Malia follows suit.

 

"Where are you going?" Jackson asks.

 

"The London eye I wanna ride it" Malia says with a huge smile on her face.

 

"I will either see you tomorrow in the airport ready to come back to the love of your life and have a new pseudo brother in me, or I will Skype you from Beacon Hills"Stiles smiles and gives Jackson a small hug before leaving Jackson with a lot to think about.


	4. Back To Beacon Hills

Stiles and Malia did the usual touristy stuff like the London eye. The London museum Fish and chips British style.

 

It was still Malia's birthday so Stiles surprised her by taking her to an expensive place, but when they walked in Malia and Stiles stomach's did flips at the symphony of smells coming from their they had to get out.

 

They settles on just getting take out and walking along the river by the tower of London taking in the sights.

 

When Malia was distracted Stiles pulled the jewelry box out of his jacket pocket and got down on one knee.

 

"Malia" Stiles said to get his girlfriends attention said girl spun around and gasped.

 

"Stiles? What are you doing?" She asked on shaky breath.

 

"Malia Samantha Tate will you do me the honor of accepting this gift?" Stiles smiles at his formality and the fact that he made Malia's heart pound so loud.

 

"Oh thank God I thought you were going to propose I am so not ready for the married life" She said letting out her sigh of relief.

 

Stiles couldn't help but laugh as he pulled himself of the floor, and gave Malia her present "Happy birthday" He tells her kissing her cheek.

 

Malia gasped again but this time it was because of what was in the box.

 

"Where did you get this?" Malia said in a small gasp.

 

"Off Mr Tate I told him I wanted to get you something special and told me, it belonged to your mom, it was damaged so I had it repaired" Stiles tells her.

 

"My mom wore this all the time, she had it on the night I turned" Malia sobbed she couldn't go on because of the lump in her throat.

 

"When I had it restored I found an inscription underneath the two pictures" Stiles told her and Malia opened the locket up and read it for herself.

 

She took out the picture of her mom and dad from the first side and it read " Wherever we are, we are always in each others hearts" Malia traced the words with her fingers and tears fell from her face.

 

She looked at the other side and took the picture of her and her sister out and she full on sobbed when she read the words "I'll always love you"

 

Stiles puller her into his side and muttered some calming words glaring at any on lookers staring at them.

 

"Come on lets get back to the hotel room we have to pack our flights due soon" Stiles told her and they walked hand in hand all the way to the airport hotel.

 

It didn't take long before they were all packed and ready to go since they only brought back packs they didn't have much stuff.

 

"Do you think Jackson will come back with us?" Malia asks him as they walk down the stairs to the reception to check out.

 

"Honestly?" Stiles asks and at Malia's nod he sighs. " The Jackson I know is a jackass he cares more about himself than anyone else, I don't think becoming a werewolf or a couple months in London have changed that" Stiles tells her.

 

"But people change" Malia defends Jackson.

 

"Yeah I know they do the question is has Jackson?" Stiles says and Malia smiles.

 

"Well why don't you ask him your self" She says gesturing to the entrance where Jackson is waiting with his parents he has like five suitcases with him.

 

Jackson smiles at him even though he probably heard Stiles call him a jackass.

 

"Stiles" Mrs Whittemore smiles and Stiles smiles back.

 

"Ill go check us out" Malia kisses him and heads to check them out and Stiles heres Mrs Whittemore say under her breath 'I always thought he way gay' Stiles and Jackson share a look and burst out laughing.

 

Mr and Mrs Whittemore frown at the strangeness of their son and Stiles, When Stiles stops laughing Mr Whittemore shoves an envelope at him.

 

Stiles frowns and when he looks inside he sees its full of cash their must be like $12 thousand US dollars in their.

 

"Errm whats this for?" Stiles asks frowning.

 

"Your father for taking Jackson in its like rent money and money for groceries, Jackson has his own bank account and in a few months when he turns eighteen a lawyer will contact him to give him the insurance settlement off his birth parents for their deaths" Mr Whittemore says.

 

"Honestly Mr Whittemore this is way to much we don't need it" Stiles says trying to give Mr Whittemore the envelop but he just shoves it in Stiles pocket.

 

"Just give it to your father, I had the restraining order removed, Jackson admitted it was a prank" Mr Whittemore told him.

 

Stiles and Jackson share a look they don't laugh because that was a dark time in their lives.

 

"Oh and here" Mr Whittemore gives him another envelope this one is much larger and holds paper work.

 

"What's this" Stiles asks curiously.

 

"They are papers giving your father parental rights to Jackson should anything happen like Jackson needs medical treatment he will have the legal documents to prove he can make the decisions" Mr Whittemore tells him and he sounds more lawyer than father.

 

Malia walks back over with a lolly pop in her mouth smiling.

 

"We ready?" She asks.

 

Stiles and Jackson nod, Stiles and Malia help Jackson with his suitcases Stiles grabs two of the wheel ones and Malia grabs one leaving Jackson with two.

 

"We will walk ahead so you can say your goodbyes" Stiles tells him and he and Malia talk a little so they aren't tempted to listen in.

 

It doesn't take long for Jackson to catch up.

 

"You ready to go new bro?" Stiles asks jokingly.

 

Jackson half glares.

 

"Does this mean I have to get along with McCall?" Jackson asks.

 

"Honestly he and I aren't really on speaking terms he just about includes me in pack business, We haven't been alone together since Allison died before then actually, he doesn't even know I'm a Kitsune" Stiles laughed but it was a nervous laughter to stop from crying and Malia knew that when she grabbed his hand.

 

"When we get back can we go see Lydia?" Jackson asks.

 

"Lydia will be in my bed curled up with my pillows by the time we get to Beacon Hills" Stiles tells Jackson.

 

"Why will she be in your bed?" Jackson asks hint of growl in his voice.

 

"She's like my best friend her and Kira will be using my house right now to have a girly night and watch my Netflix" Stiles tells him.

 

"What about your father?" Jackson asks stunned.

 

"Oh please John loves Me, Lydia and Kira besides Lydia lets him eat meat feast pizza so he's probably in his arm chair watching mean girls or the notebook as we speak" Malia huffs out.


	5. This Is Your Ride?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter before the drama starts and Stiles confronts the pack, will they find out what he is or will he tell them first.

Stiles, Jackson and Malia's flight got delayed due to snow storms or electrical storms so they were stuck in New York JFK airport until the flights started back up.

 

They slept and it was 3 A.M Monday morning when their flight was ready to leave.

 

They landed around 10 am Monday morning late for school.

 

Peter was waiting for them at the arrivals he wasn't surprised with Jackson being their he bought his plane ticket after all.

 

"Peter what are you doing here?" Malia asks.

 

"Stiles phoned me" Peter says as way of answering his daughter.

 

"I asked him to bring my back pack, with all my school work in, and for him to pick you up so he can take you home, you didn't sleep the whole plane ride you need sleep" Stiles tells his girlfriend kissing her ignoring Peters small growl.

 

"Besides I have to get Jackson transferred the sooner the better" Stiles tells her.

 

"Fine but I'm going to sleep in your bedroom, me and peter will take Jackson's luggage because your cars small as fuck" Malia tells him

 

Reluctantly she agrees and walks out with Peter leaving Sties and Jackson on their own.

 

"What's she talking about? Your jeep would have held all my luggage" Jackson asks hesitantly.

 

"Well my Jeep went to the car heaven Jackson so I had to upgrade" Stiles tells him as he leads the blond teen to the airport parking lot where he left his car Friday night when he and Malia flew to England.

 

Stiles presses the unlock button and the car beeps startling Jackson.

 

"Their is no way this is your car, How could you even afford this?" Jackson asks and after watching Stiles get in and start the car up he got in too.

 

"It was a gift" Stiles told him and took out of the parking lot handling the car surprisingly well considering his usual spastic flaily side.

 

"From who? Justin Bieber?" Jackson scoffs.

 

"Actually Peter bought it for Malia and Malia doesn't like cars so she gave it to me" Stiles explains while expertly weaving through the light traffic.

 

It didn't take Stiles long to park the car into the student parking lot, it was however Lunch period so students were milling about and as soon as they saw Jackson with Stiles their jaws dropped and everyone began to stair.

 

"Well lets get you transferred and then go see Lydia and let her punch me for interfering with her love life shall we" Stiles said as they both got out and locked the car up.

 

They pushed their way through students and Jackson couldn't help but think 'It's good to be home'


	6. Drama With A Capital D

Stiles and Jackson were greeted eagerly by the school principle, who was a massive fan of Jackson's Lacrosse days.

 

"Mr Stilinski where have you been? The majority of school is over all that is left for your year group are free periods this afternoon" The Principle says but it lacks venom because of the joy Jackson brought the man with being back.

 

"Me Jackson and Malia got stranded in New York we had to wait like five hours for the storm to clear up before we could fly again" Stiles tells him as he and Jackson take a seat in his office.

 

"Is that true Jackson?" He asks, to which Jackson nods.

 

"Okay did you have someone collecting notes for you? Or would you like my assistant to ask all your teachers from today's lessons for the lesson plan?" The principle asks he is a really nice person, as long as you stay on the right side of him that is.

 

"Lydia is in all of my classes so I will get my notes of her" He tells him.

 

He only nods then starts chatting to Jackson, Stiles huffs and rolls his eyes, he pulls out Jackson's transfer papers and gives them to the principle.

 

"I will have my assistant rush these through right away you will be in the system by school finishes, you can start tomorrow" He tells Jackson.

 

"I'm going to go hang on the bleachers where our group of friends do their studying, you wanna come Jackson? Or do you wanna go take the Ferrari for a spin?" Stiles asks waggling his eyebrows.

 

"As much as getting your car towed would amuse me, I wanna see Lydia" Jackson tells him.

 

Stiles grins and pulls Jackson out the office and drags him to the art class down the corridor.

 

Stiles gets what he needs and uses it on Jackson.

 

"Oh hell no Stilinski, their is no way.." Jackson is cut off by Stiles grabbing his mouth.

 

"It will be fun and I wanna see Lydia's face you can't say no to that" Stiles tells him he doesn't even wait for the answer as he just pulls Jackson with him.

 

Both teens ignore all the stares and whispers about Jackson being back and 'Is Stilinski fucking Jackson now?' people in this town can be seriously dumb.

 

Stiles stops dead just a few yards from the bleachers and faces Jackson.

Stiles eyes glow a brilliant Green and Jackson thinks their kinda beautiful "Stiles what did you just do?"

 

"I took the werewolves and other were type creatures hearing and sense of smell away for a little while" He shrugs. "Accept yours, now when I say I brought you a present back you walk out okay?" Stiles asks and Jackson just grins whiles nodding.

 

Stiles walked to his pack who were all laughing and talking on the bleachers and they are so oblivious they didn't even notice their hearing and smell isn't at all supernatural.

 

"I'm Home" Stiles shouts when he gets to the bottom, their talking and laughing stills Kira and Lydia run down the steps and jump in his arms or on his shoulders in Kira's case.

 

"God I missed you" Lydia says squeezing for dear life" Stiles chuckles and Kira agrees with her.

 

"My mother hasn't shut up about a new training technique she wants to show us" Kira chuckles.

 

"Hey Scott" Stiles smiles up at his once best friend who is looking on at the threesome with some weird look in his eyes.

 

He doesn't say any thing its just a small smile if you blinked you would have missed it, he turns back to Isaac and starts to put him in a head lock before Stiles shouting catches his attention.

 

"Hey Danny can you come down here?" Stiles asks and Danny just shrugs but does as Stiles asks.

 

"What's going on?" He asks and Lydia's eyes say the same thing.

 

"Danny, Lydia close your eyes" He says and they do without arguing with is really weird.

 

"I have a surprise for you both" Stiles shouts, Lydia opens one eye to glare at Stiles volume but Stiles covers her eyes.

 

Jackson appears behind the two and Stiles says. "Open your eyes and turn around" They do but so does every member of the pack.

 

"Jackson?" Lydia and Danny say as one before they both tackle Jackson to the floor in a crushing hug.

 

"What are you doing hear?" Lydia asks voice small.

 

"Well Stilinski their bought me a plane ticket and brought me some transfer papers he reminded me of home and where I belong" Jackson says and Lydia gasps.

 

"You mean your staying? For good I mean" Lydia asks hopeful again, and Stiles hasn't seen her like that since well since Allison.

 

"Yeah" Jackson smiles and lets out a yelp when Danny picks him up effortlessly and swings him around in joy.

 

"How Dare You!" Scott growls red eyes glowing fangs slowly coming down and claws doing the same.

 

"What?" Stiles asks dumbfounded.

 

"How dare you bring another werewolf into my town without asking me" Scott growls and something in Stiles snaps he growls back letting his inner fox show for the first time.

 

Scott gulps at the sight of Green eyes orange life skin forming on Stiles face and claws much sharper than a werewolf.

 

"What the?" Scott says.

 

"Your town? Your town Scott don't make me laugh you are the worst Alpha ever did you know that I'm a Kitsune? Have been since the Nogitsune did you know that? No you didn't because you were too busy fucking Isaac" Stiles shouts and surprisingly its Isaac that attacks Stiles.

 

Stiles uses his gift to replicate Lydia's ability and he makes Isaac drop to the floor covering his ears after using the scream, all of the others were unaffected because he took away their super hearing.

 

"I have a special gift, I can replicate and sense other gifts around me, not only that but I can transfer power, Scott just say the word and I'll make someone else the alpha would you like that? To be able to fuck Isaac in peace and not have to deal with the pack with me?" Stiles shouts.

 

Isaac recovers and gets to his feet, he looks about ready to charge again.

 

"Isaac I wouldn't if I were you" Kira says and Stiles can hear the venom in her voice because she knows the truth now, Scott has been pulling away because he was with Isaac no wonder they smell of each other all the time.

 

"I'm done I'm so done with this pack Scott, you think fucking him will bring her back? Well am sorry it won't, and you know how that makes me feel? Dead inside I'm the reason that she's dead I wasn't strong enough to shut the door in my mind like you both were" Stiles screams tears streaming down his face.

 

"Chikyu" Lydia whispers and it grounds him he sighs lets out a cold hard laugh and just walks away leaving behind the pack leaving behind his best friend of twelve years because he is done, he killed her and he can never make up for that.


	7. Alone

Stiles goes missing after the fight with Isaac and Scott, he left his car at home along with everything else.

 

The sheriff begins to worry but Lydia told him he will be back when he is ready.

 

Malia being Stiles mate can sense where he is but she more than anyone understands the need to be alone so she doesn't follow the feeling in her chest to where he is.

 

Lydia and Malia as well as Kira all come up with a cover story for Stiles.

 

"He has Mono" Malia told the principle and he just nodded and told Lydia to give her notes to him.

 

Lydia didn't give him the notes she just wrote his essays for him getting him A's on the subjects assigned.

 

It wasn't a bother to Lydia after all what Stiles had done bringing Jackson home giving him a place to stay its the least she could do.

 

Lydia, Malia, Kira and Jackson as well as Danny haven't spoken to Scott since the incident.

 

During Stiles week long absence Scott had bitten a new beta wolf called Liam.

 

It was Monday the next week Stiles walked into school late but he was freshly showered, tight clothes showing new muscles nobody knew he had and when Malia, Jackson and Kira opened their senses they could tell their was a new aura of confidence and power coming from Stiles.

 

"Bilinski? I thought you had Mono?" Coach yelled.

 

Stiles smirked looking to Malia who blushed.

 

"Yeah I did coach" Stiles says walking to his seat, the only open seat right next to Scott.

 

"So what disease riddled boy did you kiss?" Coach laughs.

 

Stiles smirked at Scott " Well we where drinking and playing spin the bottle, I kissed Scott and I think Scott got it off Isaac" Stiles said making everyone in the class laugh accept Scott and Isaac who both growled under their breath.

 

"Really? Lahey I always pegged you down as a virgin" Coach stated and Stiles laughed so loud all eyes went to him.

 

"Oh he's not just asks Scott" Coach eyes widen and before he could say anything the bell to lunch sounds.

 

Stiles walks over to Malia in the middle of the class room and pulls her in for a kiss it lasts for a couple of minutes before he is dragged away by Scott. He notices that everyone in the class room has left accept for his ex pack and a new kid that reeks of wolf.

 

Scott throws him into the wall so hard it cracks Stiles just laughs him off.

 

"What is your problem?" Scott growls through his fangs, Isaac shifts and launches at Stiles.

 

Stiles raises his hand and Isaac stops in his tracks.

 

Everyone gasps.

 

"I went into the forest I was searching for something, I found that something and now I'm stronger, I proved I was worthy and I was given a few new powers" Stiles smiled.

 

Scott growls again but stops when the door to the room swings open.

 

Everyone is deathly silent.

 

"He gave up the new powers all accept one which is telekinesis, but the point is he gave up powerful new powers as an offering, the gods deemed him worthy and granted him one wish" The new comer told them.

 

"My one wish was for everything to be back to the way they where, for everyone to forget that it even happened accept our pack and the family members as well as the allies like Deaton"

 

Scott's eyes tear up "A..are you real?" He gulps out.

 

The new comer laughs her small laugh and says

 

"Yeah Scott I'm back" She opens her arms and Scott just breaks down.

 

"Allison" He launches himself at the girl in question and holds on for dear life.

 

Everyone else is still in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allison is Back Bitches


	8. Allison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter before the big Allison and Chris reunion

Scott grabbed Allison's face in his hands and went to kiss her, but Allison pulls away.

 

"When Stiles sacrificed some of his powers to resurrect me time sort of reversed without actually reversing, its been a month and I have missed a month of school but to all our teachers I have been here" Allison says and her face is frowning.

 

"I also some how have all Stiles memories, even the memories of him and Malia making out and its weird" Allison sighs shaking her head.

 

"How?" Isaac whispers.

 

"I don't know it's complicated just be thankful I'm back" Allison says, well shouts.

 

"Allison" Stiles says sternly.

 

"Sorry" She says walking over to his side.

 

She leans heavily on Stiles and she yawns.

 

"You need to go home to sleep and we have to tell your father" Stiles told her.

 

"Your going to be his new adopted son" Allison laughs.

 

"Oh please, I'm amazing but I'm not pretty or crazy enough to be a Argent" Stiles laughs.

 

"Will you come with me?" Allison says and Scott looked up and smiled.

 

"Yeah sure" He says.

 

"I was talking to Stiles" Allison says coldly.

 

"Yeah sure" Stiles says. "You wanna come?" Stiles asks Malia.

 

Malia just nods.

 

Stiles takes Allison out her leaning against him and Malia for support her bones weak from not being used.

 

Scott rushes after her, and grabs hold of her.

 

Stiles didn't see the way Allison's hand came down hard across Scott's cheek the slapping sound is echoed all down the empty hall way, lockers vibrating with the force of the slap.

 

"Right now I am so ashamed of you, I don't even want to speak to you. You pushed Stiles out of the pack and cheated on Kira with Isaac and you used me and my death as the excuse for that insane behaviour" Allison just shook her head and carried on walking.

 

Dragging Stiles and Malia with her.


	9. Reunion

Stiles and Malia stood off in the distance awkwardly as they watched the scene unfold.

 

Their was lots of crying mostly from Chris, Stiles has never seen anyone stronger than Chris and seeing him break down in his daughters arms made Stiles heart break for him.

 

Stiles and Malia tried to slip out and leave the family alone, they however had no such luck and got caught by Chris.

 

Chris actually threw himself at Stiles still sobbing and muttering his Thank You's' and Stiles.

 

Well Stiles couldn't take it anymore.

 

"You don't get it of course I would bring her back I'm the reason she died in the first place, you shouldn't be thanking me you should be shooting me" Stiles yelled at the highly emotional and way out of character Chris Argent.

 

Allison's eyes go fiery, she storms over and Slaps him.

 

Malia growls and Stiles just holds her hands up.

 

"Do it again" Stiles says voice void of all emotion, just like life has been void and empty.

 

"Get over yourself" Allison screams making Stiles eye brows shoot up.

 

"It wasn't you it was a Nogitsune that possessed you, because you were selfless enough to sacrifice your life to a goddamn tree to save your father, your best friend's Mother and some girl you barely know's father, Stiles you only meant to do good" Allison says grabbing him and bringing his face into her shoulder.

 

Stiles hasn't cried since his father was kidnapped but he did.

 

He cried, no scratch that he sobbed unattractively on Allison's shoulder.

 

He and Malia stayed at Allison's that night, all four of them stayed up all night talking and enjoying just being for a change.

 

Morning came and Stiles phone alarm went off.

 

They were all very much still awake Chris had cooked a massive breakfast, Stiles as well as Malia and Allison were stuffed.

 

Allison disappeared into her room, Chris hadn't changed a thing.

 

She reappeared in a could of minutes carrying a backpack and dressed.

 

For School.

 

"You guys come on we have to stop at your houses for School stuff and clothes"Allison beamed she shared a look with Chris and he didn't argue with her choice.

 

"You wanna go to school?" Malia whines, she hates School.

 

"I wanna meet your pack Stiles" Allison says, smiling.

 

"I don't have a pack I quit Scott's pack" Stiles says confused.

 

"Then Malia, Lydia, Allison, I and Kira aren't your pack" Chris asks smiling.

 

"No, their just, you are all just friends not my pack I'm not an alpha, I can't have a pack" Stiles laughs.

 

"It doesn't take an Alpha to lead it take heart" Chris smiles.

 

"But.."Stiles goes to say but is silenced by Allison.

 

"Besides I would be honored to be in your pack, who can say they obtained power and give it up to resurrect someone from the dead?" Allison says smiling.

 

She drags Stiles out to his Jeep all the while telling him he was a better alpha than he thought.

 

That's how Stiles finds himself walking the halls of Beacon Hill's high at lunch heading in the direction of the bleachers once again.

 

Allison and Malia have been chatting all day laughing about Stuff Stiles never wants to hear again.

 

Scott's pack is their as usual Lydia and Kira are their too although they don't look too happy.

 

Lydia is being held by Jackson and she has a frown on her face.

 

Jackson is the first to see them, and surprisingly he beams at Stiles.

 

"Look's like Jackson might be your pack too" Allison says whispering, she knows all about Stiles awesome powers.

 

Scott sniffs the air and his kicked puppy face turns into a happy dopey grin.

 

Allison runs to Lydia and hugs the dear life out of her.

 

Lydia cry's but thank god for waterproof mascara.

 

Kira unconsciously gravitates to Stiles and Malia and it's enough to have Stiles think maybe Chris was right. 

 

Scott walks over to Allison "Scott" She says nodding.

 

He grins and goes to hug her she side steps avoiding the hug.

 

"I don't think that's wise after all my Alpha wouldn't really like that" Allison says sounding smug especially when Stiles face scrunches up and frowns at her.

 

"Your alpha? I am you Alpha" Scott says and he sounds confused.

 

"Nope actually Stiles is my Alpha he's also Kira's and Malia's alpha I'm not really sure  
About Lydia and Jackson" Allison shrugs sitting on the bleachers next to Stiles resting her head on his shoulder.

 

Lydia just moves to sit next to Stiles, Jackson following.

 

"Looks like Beacon Hill's has two packs" Malia says.

 

"The McCall pack has four werewolves" Allison says.

 

"And the Stilinski pack has two kitsune's. One werewolf, one werecoyote and don't forget the two badass humans"Lydia beams after her best friend.

 

"I thought we were brothers" Scott says to Stiles.

 

"We were, but then you and Isaac started fucking, you pushed me away and made me constantly feel alone and I just thought to myself what kind of brother did that?" Stiles answers his voice small but he felt loved with 'his' pack all around him.

 

"You can't be alpha, your not an alpha" Isaac spits.

 

"Actually" Comes a very familiar feminine voice from the distance.

 

Stiles and Kira smelt her before she appears.

 

"Yu-Yu?" Stiles asks once the woman is in sight.

 

"Mom?" Kira says "What are you doing here?" She asks just a little embarrassed.

 

"Well I was meeting your father he forgot his lunch at home, and I overheard well everything" Yu-Yu smiled.

 

"What was it you were saying about Stiles being an Alpha?" Lydia speaks up.

 

"Well Kitsune's are different to werewolves, we don't have pack we have family just like foxes, in the family one is picked to lead man or woman of the house if you will" Yu-Yu smiles.

 

Stiles like the sound of that family.

 

For the first time, since the Nogitsune he feels at peace.

 

He feels Alive for the first time like something good has happened to him for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it I'm finished this fic is over and I feel happy about the ending

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think ????


End file.
